Nagamasa Azai
Nagamasa Azai (浅井 長政, Azai Nagamasa) first appeared in Samurai Warriors as a unique NPC who has his own in-game cutscenes and quotes. He became a playable character in Samurai Warriors 2. He is the last leader of the Azai clan and his family's ally is the Asakura clan. Through a political marriage with Oichi, he also became an ally of Nobunaga. In the first Samurai Warriors, his age is 25 years old. His height since his second appearance is 174 cm (5'8.5"). His Samurai Warriors counterpart shares a duet image song with his wife titled Dokoshie ni Saku Hana. Fans voted him to twenty-eighth place in Gamecity's Samurai Warriors 3: Empires character popularity poll. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Nagamasa is the virtuous lord of Bizen and Odani Castle. In Samurai Warriors, he is supportive of his young wife and often apologizes for any grief he may cause her. During her lower path ending, he openly states his wish for her to not fight her own family. She replies that it is inevitable and runs away from his embrace. In Oichi's true ending, he also appears regretful for betraying his brother. In the second game, he strongly believes in love and honor. When he is forced to betray Nobunaga, he becomes conflicted between honoring his family's trust with the Asakura and his alliance with the Oda clan. In a dream, he sees the possible scenario where he postulates on whether he should uphold love and honor by attacking Nobunaga at Anegawa and Mt. Usa. His hesitation leads to a final confrontation between them at Odani Castle, in which he slays his brother-in-law. Guilt-ridden by his actions, he asks Oichi to leave him for abandoning his beliefs. However, Oichi's support remains and he uses this momentum to defeat the remnants of the Oda army at Shizugatake. His dream ends with him as the undisputed leader of the land. When he awakes, a soldier informs him that he is at Kanegasaki, moments before his pursuit of the fleeing Nobunaga. Thanks to his dream, he knows that Oichi will love him no matter his actions. Chasing the Oda army, he decides to first fulfill his duty to the Asakura by capturing Nobunaga. When he is successful, Nagamasa stays true to his ties with the Oda clan and defeats the Asakura. After their victory, Oichi is worried about him betraying his ideals. Nagamasa assures her that he is fine as Oichi is the one he truly wants to protect. His dream stage is a continuation of his story mode. Nagamasa becomes a trusted ally of Nobunaga and assists his lord's final unification of Japan. The battle takes place at Sekigahara against the Takeda-Uesugi-Date coalition. Despite cannon fire by Yukimura and overwhelming reinforcements led by Kanetsugu and his lord, the Oda-Azai force triumphs, making Nobunaga the grand unifier of Japan. Nobunaga continues to look forward to the youth's accomplishments. Samurai Warriors 3 has Nagamasa start as a neutral party from Oumi Province. With Nobunaga on the threat of being attacked by Yoshimoto's larger army, Nagamasa decides to protect the Oda at Okehazama. Before the encounter, he has a chance meeting with Oichi and shares his dream to one day see the fields of battle peacefully blooming with flowers. After Yoshimoto's defeat, Nagamasa falls in love with Oichi and he marries her. To aid his wife and new brother-in-law, he helps besiege Inabayama Castle. Upon Hanbei's defeat, he and Oichi swear to work together for a land of happiness. In due time, Nagamasa receives a report that Nobunaga has invaded Echizen and is threatening the Asakura. Knowing that he is the only ally that Yoshikage can rely on, Nagamasa rides to the Asakura's rescue. Even though he resists Nobunaga, he feels no hatred or regret towards his relative. Instead, Nagamasa only wants to end the war between them so they may have a country where everyone can smile once more without conflict. Winning Kanegasaki and Anegawa, Yoshikage eventually falls against Nobunaga's forces. Although he believes that he can achieve his dream, Nagamasa asks Oichi to return to the Oda for her own safety, which causes his wife great distress as she leaves. He then fights the Oda army at Odani Castle. Disarming Nobunaga in their final duel, he spares his brother-in-law's life and asks Nobunaga to take care of Oichi for him. Believing that Nobunaga will honor his wish, Nagamasa turns and leaves for the burning Odani Castle. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Nagamasa leads an independent resistance force with Oichi and Gan Ning at Chen Cang. He and his forces are defeated by Cao Pi and ask for death in face of defeat. Cao Pi instead recruits them for his war against Orochi, promising that if death comes, it will be in battle against the Serpent King. In Wei's seventh Gaiden stage, Nagamasa is sent, along with Oichi and Gan Ning, to Nan Zhong to aid Tadakatsu's army. Coming into the fray at Cao Cao's request, he reinforces Jiang Wei and Toshiie in Warriors Orochi 2. He, Oichi, and Yoshikage assist in the chase for Himiko and Da Ji. Though unsuccessful in capturing the youngest fugitive, Cao Cao congratulates their efforts. Nagamasa shares his dream mode with Kanetsugu and Ma Chao, as the righteous trio rescue peasants attacked by Kiyomori's army at Nan Zhong. After Orochi's second defeat, Nagamasa traveled the dimensional world with his wife to create a land without conflict. During their journey, however, they were attacked by the serpent forces and Oichi is taken prisoner. Coerced to fight for her safety, Nagamasa regretfully faces Yoshitsune and company at Hasedō. Upon his defeat to the coalition, he joins them to someday rescue the other hostages at Xuchang. As part of the coalition, he aids Taishi Ci in preventing the serpent forces from attacking Lu Meng at Mt. Tinlao. When the coalition learns from Ayane that Shuten Dōji was at Xuchang, Nagamasa leads the search for the demon and rescues Oichi and Dong Zhuo's other hostages. As he later converses with Deng Ai, Nagamasa becomes concerned for Zhong Hui and helps convince the youth to mend his ways at Luoyang. Kessen He appears in Kessen III as the polite yet skillful youth who marries Oichi. He is dressed in the proper etiquette of the setting and has the traditional topknot hairstyle. Known as a popular and good-looking gentlemen, he happily accepts the political marriage and doesn't want to be rejected by her. Although allied with Nobunaga, he provides no military support and is first seen in battle as an enemy at Kanegasaki. He is notably more fierce than Yoshikage, as even the villagers of the region spread rumors about his resounding strength in battle. Nagamasa also leads troops against Yoshinari at Mt. Usa yet the veteran's death is instead caused by an ambush from Tatsuoki's rifle troops. He refuses to surrender anything to his brother-in-law, even when the Asakura fall before him. When Odani Castle is engulfed in flames, both him and Oichi are still inside. Though they both planned to die together, Nagamasa entrusts his wife and daughter to return with Hideyoshi. He is last seen walking into the castle's burning wreckage. Character Information Development His design in both games was made to emphasize his youth and good looks. His first coat design represents his faithful yet flawed trust in his brother-in-law. In the second game, it was adorned with magpies to additionally represent his love for Oichi. His overall design remained the same in the sequel and is slightly modified to make him "Oichi's knight". The designers joke about the anachronism of his image but they think it helps enforce his role in the games. Personality Nagamasa is an optimistic romanticist at heart. A skilled and dutiful general, his lance and determination shape him into a formidable force in the field. He believes that he can uphold his just and idealistic beliefs, even in the chaotic times that surrounds him. In his second appearance, he deeply cares for love and honor. His third appearance has him believing more in love and peace. He feels regretful for his betrayal in his older appearances, but is more resolute in his beliefs in his newer incarnation. Even with his good traits, Nagamasa is very innocent and unassuming to the point that people consider him to be stupid as frequently seen within his conversations in the spin-off titles. He is very devoted to Oichi and constantly worries about her safety. Self sacrificing for her wellbeing, he hurries to her rescue if and when she is ever in danger. Before his demise, he will even brave the difficult choice of having her leave him to avoid having her join him. In Samurai Warriors 3, he is kind to her before he even knows her well. He acts polite towards his wife's family, though this varies with each title after he betrays his allegiance to the Oda. During the Warriors Orochi series, he shares an affinity with Cao Pi, Cao Ren, Liu Bei, Ma Chao, and Deng Ai. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the characters for "benevolence" (仁) and "believe" (信) and by pink flower petals in the Samurai Warriors series. During the cinematics for the series, Nagamasa and Oichi share wisterias with one another. Within the flower language, it means they will never be parted and that they both consider one another to be an imperative existence in one another's lives. Most of Nagamasa's weapons accept the idea of his weapon being imported and foreign to the land, although Omega Force admits it to be intentional for his character image. His second weapon is literally named "Blue Knight" and his third weapon is implied to be blessed by a nameless saint from Europe. Nagamasa's Power version of his third invokes an image of splitting through the frontlines and his Speed version is named to be heroic. His fourth and Unique weapons are named after Yachihoko-no-kami, which is another name for Ōkuninushi. Known as a deity of good fortune, sorcery, and medicine, he was one of Susanoo's sons and became one of the ruling gods of Izumo. A particularly famous tale depicts him helping a white hare. The hare tricked a line of sharks to make a land bridge for him to cross. Smugly revealing the ruse once he crossed, the hare was caught into the jaws of the last angry shark and completely skinned. The hare visited Ōkuninushi's eighty brothers for help, but they were aware of the hare's devious nature. To punish him further, they told him to bathe in the sea and dry himself in the sun, which caused the hare's bare skin to become rougher and painful. Crying in agony, the hare finally met Ōkuninushi and told the deity his story. Having sympathy on the poor beast, Ōkuninushi told the hare to bathe in fresh water and to sleep in the pollen from nearby reedmace. The hare obeyed and awoke with his fur and body restored. In thanks for his kindness, the hare later informed Ōkuninushi that Yagamihime would choose him over his eighty brothers as her proper suitor. Although there are several other variations of the white hare and Ōkuninushi, this version is the common one and the basis for Hakuto Jinja. Not only is his fifth weapon fashioned in Oichi's image, but its original name can be broken down to be a declaration of Nagamasa's love for her. Specifically, he acts as her knight and she is his only lady or his sworn beloved. "Ichi" (市), as it is phrased in the weapon, is also Nagamasa's affectionate preference for addressing Oichi in the Japanese script. Voice Actors * Skip Stellrecht - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) * Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Spike Spencer - Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) * Michael Gough - Kessen III (English-uncredited) * Takayuki Sasada - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) * Hiroshi Kamiya - Samurai Warriors 2~3, Warriors Orochi series, Kessen III (Japanese) * Keiichiro Yamamoto - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) Quotes *"Faith shall lead the way forward!" *"In battle, one must heed to one's beliefs." *"In the name of all that is good and right!" *"I will play for honor and love!" *"You mangy curs that prey on the innocent! Face me!" *"Wow, Lady Nō really is stunning. I wonder if I can get a dress like that commissioned for Oichi..." *"Look out, a bandit!" *"Lady Nō, if I may make a suggestion. A woman of your beauty and stature should not dress the way you do. It's not right. It's... It's sinful." :"You think this dress is sinful? You should see what I'm wearing underneath..." :"C-can I? Please...?" ::~~Nagamasa and No; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Raw and inexperienced though I am... You may count on me, dear Grandfather, to give my utmost for you cause!" :"My grandson! O brave and noble fruit of my loins! I am delighted to see you in the ranks of my army!" ::~~Hideyori and Nagamasa; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Please forgive me in advance for asking something so directly. Lord Nagamasa, why is your hair that color?" :"Because I was born with it. It seems my hair loses its darker shades at a faster pace than other people. It was a subject of ridicule when I was younger." :"Why would you ever be teased for it? I think it's a nice hair color!" :"(laughs) Thank you. I have grown to like it as well. But, I also think maidens with dark hair look very lovely." ::~~Ina and Nagamasa; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"It would be an honor to die for Lord Nagamasa. I have prepared myself to meet my end." :"Don't be so foolish, Naotsune! No matter what happens, do not die on me. I may lack the necessary strength to protect everything, but... I swear to protect those closest to me. The day I cast aside everyone who is precious to me is the day I forsake my own right to live!" ::~~Naotsune Endō and Nagamasa‎; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires * "Huh? Ichi? You will forgive me? Then I have no regrets. I will fight! With a wife like you at my side, I will conquer the world!" ::~~Nagamasa before fighting his brother-in-law; Kessen III * "Nagamasa Azai. Why couldn't you master the chains that bind you?" ::~~Nobunaga's thoughts regarding Nagamasa's betrayal; Kessen III Gameplay Movelist Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Attacks : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) A single stab that hurls five powerful fireballs to the front. : , , , , , , , , , , , : : , : : , : : : Stands still and constantly stabs forward. During his Level 3 version, he is surrounded by a series of shockwaves to better pin his foes. :R1 + : All attacks made elemental when musou gauge is full. :R1 + : Call a allied unit near. :Personal Skill : (Stability) Can execute special stance during charge attack. Mounted Attacks : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : ;Warriors Orochi Moves remain the same except for his C9 and his Level 3 Musou. He has a different R1 skill. :R1: Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi Ultimate Musou is now True Musou in Warriors Orochi 3. Gains the following addition. *'R1': Fighting Style Weapons Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Historical Information Gallery Image:Nagamasa-sw.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork File:Nagamasa azai.png|Samurai Warriors 2 render Nagamasa-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Nagamasa-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Image:Nagamasa-kessenIII.jpg|Kessen III screenshot Image:Nagamasa-nobunagaambition.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition portrait Nagamasa-nobuambionline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Nagamasa-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Asai Nyagamasa in Nobunyaga no Yabou Nagamasa-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait Trivia *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Francis acts as the Nagamasa of the cast. His full name is "Azai Francis Nagamasa". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters